Run Away From The Wrong Destiny
by Write-First Questions-Later
Summary: She ran away. Why? Her secret. Hiccup and Toothless find this unfortunate girl on the shores but Hiccup wasn't expecting Toothless to be so attached to her. She's got secrets. Some that even she doesn't understand. But her and Toothless had a past together. And Hiccup wants to know what it was while trying to figure out why she ran away in the first place, and who she ran away from
1. Chapter 1

Right now, all she could think about was the pain she was in, and knowing she had to loose the horses behind her. Her feet pounded against the slippery mud as she ran through bushes, passed tree limbs, tearing her dress all to hell. One wrong step, and she's caught.

"She ran this way!" A voice shouted behind her. "Over there!"

There were torches lit off in the distance. She saw the glare of the flames from the shiny bark on the trees as the rain pelted her skin like bullets, managing to reach every open skin crevice on her body. Every wound, every bloody form...

"I can hear her panting! We're getting close!"

She then lost her footing, sliding down the muddy hill that lay in front of the path. She tumbled down, cringing her cries with every rock that pierced her. She slammed onto a large rock formation and something slapped against its side... She looked over and saw the water... She can hide! Without thinking, only focused on the shouting behind her, she jumped in the water.

It hit her like a thousand tiny knives! She gasped and then covered her mouth. Her breath came out in short, quiet breaths... And then, there was the bang of horse hooves on the rock. She nearly screamed but kept her mouth covered, waiting for them to disappear... "So what, we swim after her now?"

She hated that voice... _Please, go back! _

"Sir, there's a path this way!" Came a loud voice. The bang of the horse shoes signaled that they followed the words of the other soldier.

She moved slightly... They were gone. Nothing remained. She brought herself back up on the rock and started to shiver. The cold night air... It was terrible to her! But she had to keep going! They'll reach a dead end soon and turn around... She climbed back up the muddy hill, falling back down twice before she continued down a different path. The white dress was stained with mud and blood, soaking wet. Her skin was covered in mud and blood as well, but it looked more violent...

She looked up and saw a clearing... But it was another hill after that. She fell down that hill and this time without something to stop her, tumbled into the freezing water. She didn't scream... She was numb. _I hope someone finds me... Before I die..._

~That Morning~

It was just after their daily ride. Hiccup and Toothless were tired. They were headed back to Berk before Toothless started acting jittery. "Toothless... Toothless, what's going on, bud?" Hiccup put his palm on his neck. The dragon snorted and looked down at the shore lines of the beach... He couldn't see it very well. But Toothless could. And he dove down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yanked back on his saddle straps but he refused to pull up. He dove down towards the figure and the closer he got, the more Hiccup could make it out... It was a girl. Covered in mud and blood. Her own, he believes. He got scared and jumped off Toothless. But the dragon was first to the girl... He waddled over to her, his ears flat and his wings spread, sorrow struck. Hiccup dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted her up... He took off his helmet and put it over her left breast, listening for a heartbeat... There was one, but it was faint. Toothless walked up to her and pushed his nose against her muddy leg. He felt bad. Very bad. "Toothless, do you know her?" Hiccup asked the dragon. He purred slightly and pushed her arm up, wrist flipped up. Hiccup gasped... On her arm was a tattoo... But not just any tattoo. A tattoo of Toothless' wings, wrapped around her wrist and down her forearm. How'd he know it was Toothless' wings? They are distinguishable...

How'd he know her?

"Look, we can't leave her. We've gotta take her back to Berk!" Hiccup said. He stood up and picked the girl up. Her muscle made her slightly heavy but not so much that he couldn't pick her up. Toothless lifted her up, holding the girl to his warm stomach as an attempt to raise her body heat. Hiccup climbed on his back and the dragon rose into the sky, still holding onto the unconscious girl... The more Hiccup thought about it, the more he realized... She's wearing a wedding dress.

~Back At Berk~

"Guys I need your help!" Hiccup jumped off of Toothless' back carefully, knowing the dragon was still holding onto the girl from the beach. Every one of his friends ran up to him. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Astrid... "Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked first. "Your not gonna believe what I found..." He looked at Toothless who landed on his hind legs, still holding onto the girl. "Whoa!" They all ran up at once.

"She's unconscious. Toothless found her on the shore." He told them. "Wait, Toothless found her?" Snotlout asked, completely confused. "Yeah, he hasn't let go of her since... He must've known her. Look," He held out her wrist and they saw the wings... "Did she used to ride him?" Fishlegs wondered out loud. When Snotlout tried to reach out and touch her face, Toothless growled, bearing his teeth, holding her closer to him.

"He's very protective of her, I see... You should take this to you dad." Astrid said. "Right. C'mon Toothless." The dragon walked, still on it's hind legs, into the house. "Dad!" Hiccup called out. "Hiccup, what is it?" Stoick looked up from his work to look at his son... "I uh... I need some help."


	2. Chapter 2

She started to twist back and fourth in the bed as the fire got hotter. Hiccup put his hand to her forehead. Nothing yet... Toothless hasn't left her for a second. His head lay on her stomach, waiting for some response from her... Just then, her fingers twitched. And her breath picked up. Toothless' ears went up and he looked at her, waiting... Her eyes started to move under her eyelids... They fluttered open but everything was a blur!

She couldn't see anything... So she blinked a few times and then looked over... She saw Toothless' memorable face... She knew instantly. But looking to the other side, she jumped at the unknown face and fell off the bed. She reached for anything that could be used as a weapon... A fire poker.

"Get back!" She yelled, waving it in Hiccup's face. He jumped back and waited for Toothless to defend him... But the dragon wasn't doing anything! He just stood there. He just F**king stood there!

"Hey! Calm down!" He shouted, holding his hands up. "I really hope there are healers around because they're gonna have to show ya how to pull a fire poker outta your ass!" She stuck it in his face and held his hands up. And from the other side of the room, Toothless made a chuckling noise. "Please tell me that was a joke." Hiccup prayed to Oden for help. "You here to take me back? Well, tough! I'm never going back!" She growled, swinging the makeshift weapon at his stomach. He jumped back but slipped on the hardwood floor due to his metal leg. She dropped the fire poker and grabbed the bottle on the left, smashing it on the counter and pressing it to his neck.

"Did he send you? He send more men out?!" She shouted. "I don't know who-" She cut him off. "Your a liar!" She shouted at him. Just then something wrapped around her torso and pulled her back. Her back hit Toothless' chest. She let out a noise and then struggled. "Draco, let me go!" She shouted, scratching her heels against the hardwood floor.

"Draco?" Hiccup stood up and watched as she struggled against his dragon. "Draco, why are you here?" She pulled away, stumbled back a few inches before the dragon literally grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. Hiccup knew they had a connection but... this?

She seemed to start crying. "Draco..." Her eyes fell to his tail. "Oh, Draco, what happened to you?" She put her hand on his neck and he looked down at the floor, not daring to look her in the eyes. She hugged his neck. "Buddy, I'm so sorry!" She said, tears down her cheeks. The dragon purred against her side and his wings wrapped around her body. "I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry."

And she turned around, seeing Hiccup walk up to her. "Don't!" She shouted, backing up. "Don't you touch me!" She backed up into Toothless who, instead of protecting her, pushed her forward. She looked into Hiccup's eyes and then at Toothless. "Draco, do you- Do you trust him?" She asked, turning around. The dragon purred and nodded once. The girl breathed in with relief and stepped forward towards him. "Who are you?"

Hiccup sighed. "My name is Hiccup and me and Toothless found you on the beach... Dying." He admitted. She looked at him funny and then turned to Toothless.

"Toothless... Is that your name now, _agápi̱ mou_?" She said, rubbing his nose with a grin. The dragon purred. With a laugh, she turned back around. "He's always been Draco to me." She smiled. "Draco, what's that mean?" Hiccup asked. "Draco, the english version of _Dráko̱n_ which is Greek for "Dragon."

Hiccup decided to change the subject... "What's your name?" He said. "A-Andrea..." She stuttered. "Are you OK?" He asked. She shook her head. "I... I'm covered in blood." She started getting dizzy. And then fell forward. "Whoa, calm down! It's OK..." He said. Her breaths came through shorter and she grabbed his arm. "I'll go get some help. Toothless, keep her safe!" He put her down in the blood stained bed and ran out the door. "Astrid! I need your help!" He yelled, running down the steps. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" She looked up, blowing her bangs from her face. "S-She's awake! But we need to get the blood off of her." He said.

"I know where your going with this. I'll do it. Keep out of the house until I say its OK." She said, picking up her Axe and running up the stairs... But worried Andrea's gonna freak out, she put her Axe down outside and walked inside. Astrid found Andrea wrapped in a blanket, not looking at the blood covering her.

"Hey..." Astrid said. Andrea looked up. "Your a friend of his?" She asked. Astrid nodded. "Come with me, I'll clean the blood off of you." She said. Andrea backed up. Astrid shook her head. "You know, you don't have to be afraid... Not with me." She said. Andrea breathed, looked up at Toothless, and back at Astrid before nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After another 10 minutes, Astrid dumped another bucket of hot water on Andrea. But made sure not to hurt her. The water was red and brown. Not ever clear anymore. Astrid lifted Andrea's arm up and scrubbed the blood and mud away. "How did this happen anyway?" Astrid asked. Andrea sighed. "Ran away from the wrong destiny..." Was all she said. Astrid shrugged and began to wash the mud out of her hair. She saw how it was supposed to look and ran her fingers through it.

"Your hair's pretty, Andrea." She said. She grinned. "Thank you... You know, I don't even know your name." Andrea said. "It's Astrid."

She smiled... "I like that name."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took an hour to clean all of the blood and mud off of Andrea. Hiccup was left pacing around outside his house when Astrid called out. "You can come in now!" He hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside. What he saw was surprising. Astrid had Andrea in his old black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and stitched up the sides, looking pirate-like. Skin tight brown leggings were on her legs, along with the lumps under the leggings, due to bandages. And several other bandages sat on her arms. A bandanna sat on her forehead. Her hair was tightly braided and was so long, it reached her waist.

"And who said you could go through my stuff, Astrid?" Hiccup said. She rolled her eyes. "It's just sitting there, Hiccup. I'm gonna put it to good use. And I think she's good use, don't you?" From the distance away, Andrea rubbed her arms and then felt something push her. She turned around and smiled at Toothless. "Your still my _Dráko̱__n_." She smiled, kissing his nose. Toothless purred at her.

Just then, something growled. And it wasn't Toothless. Andrea backed up and held her stomach. "I can't remember the last time I actually ate something..." She said with a small laugh. Toothless laughed as well. "Do you wanna go to the mess hall, Andrea?" Hiccup asked her. She bit her lip. "I don't think I'm ready to take that yet, so, is it OK if I stay in here for a while?" She asked. "Of course! You want me to bring you something?" Astrid asked. "Please?" She said. Astrid smiled. "I'll be right back." And left.

"Well, me and Toothless has some training to do. C'mon bud!" He said, pulling on his saddle. But Toothless didn't budge. In fact, he pulled away from Hiccup and put his head in Andrea's lap because she was now lying down. Andrea sighed. "Draco, don't worry about me... I'll be fine." She lifted his head and kissed his forehead. The dragon blew air out of his nostrils and licked her face with his tongue. She laughed.

"Love you too, you reptile." She scratched him behind the ears and he purred.

"Go on," He then padded off with Hiccup. He looked at the girl with skepticism and then shrugged. "How do you know her, Toothless?" He asked him. The dragon purred in his language... "I wish you could talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea was looking around before she fell forward on his bed and looked under it... "The Dragon Manual?" She pulled it out and started flipping through it... Everything seemed to be crossed out or changed. She read the original words... "Kill on sight? No dragon really kills on sight. Not even the BoneKnapper." She said, flipping the page and then stopping. It was recently updated. The ink looked fresh and a fresh picture was drawn... "Night Fury..." It looked just like Toothless.

She smiled. Just then, the door opened. Andrea looked up at Astrid holding a plate of... meat.

"What are you doing with the Dragon Manual?" She asked. Andrea shrugged. "I was looking around... Maybe getting a little too curious. I hope you don't mind if I read it." She said. "Just... Just, don't try and steal it. It's been stolen by a pretty girl before." She said. Andrea closed the book and put it back under Hiccup's bed. "I won't look at it again. I promise." She said.

Astrid suddenly felt bad when she saw the immediate look of guilt and betrayal in her eyes, as if she abused their trust. "It's OK if you wanna look at it, but just don't take it." She said, putting the plate down in front of her. "I can't really take it anywhere." She said with a smile. Andrea picked up a piece of the meat off the plate and began to nibble on in.

"Hey Astrid... Are you and Hiccup dating?" She asked her. Astrid was taken a few steps back by her question but answered, nonetheless. "Yeah, why?"

Andrea smiled. "You just... Don't look like an ideal couple. But I can see the way he looks at you. It's full of love and... something else I can't identify... Just wish that I felt like that at least once in my life." She sighed and ate some more. "Can you tell me how it happened?"

"It's a long story." Astrid said. "Where am I gonna go?" Andrea smirked slightly and Astrid sighed, pushing the plate a little to sit on the bed in front of her. "Its really all 'cause of Toothless." She said. "My Draco did that?" She said with a smile. "Yes, your Draco brought us together... I noticed that Hiccup was doing better in Dragon Training. Unusually better. So I followed him one day, threatened him, and he made up a lie. That's when Toothless almost attacked me. But Hiccup stopped him before he could." She said.

"I... I didn't realize Draco was so vicious." She looked down. Astrid rolled her eyes. "That dragon kept destroying our towers before Hiccup took him down." She said. Andrea decided she'd ask her about THAT later.

"Anyway, Hiccup and Toothless caught me and took me for a terror ride. He wouldn't stop scaring me until I told Hiccup I was sorry... And then, he showed me the coolest thing ever. How amazing it was to fly on a dragon... But something bad happened... Toothless took us to the Dragons Island by mistake and we were almost killed. Hiccup begged me to keep it from anyone, especially his father, and reluctantly agreed. And... I kissed him." She smiled slightly, Andrea breathed in. "That's really sweet."

Astrid rolled her eyes and then thrusted the plate in her shaky hands. "Eat. Your getting more scrawny by the second." She stood up. Andrea rolled her eyes. "I've been worse, believe me." She said.

"I'd rather not believe it." Andrea smiled a little once she walked out of the doors... She finished the slab of her meat and put the plate down on the floor, resting her head on the pillow, waiting for the two to return... But being as how exhausted she was, Andrea fell asleep before they could return.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, Hiccup, why can't we meet her?!" Hiccup's friends really wanted to meet Andrea, but he was insisting not to put any stress on her, seeing as she was clearly traumatized. And then, something yanked on him. Hiccup turned around and looked at Toothless who had a pleading expression on. He wanted to go back to Andrea. He was seriously attached to her. Maybe more attached to her than he is to Hiccup. Why was she so special to him?

"Hiccup, c'mon! I'm pretty sure she's bored in your house anyway!" Snotlout was trying to be the voice of reason. It wasn't really working. And then, out of nowhere, they all heard a very high-pitched scream come from his house. Toothless was first to the door, running through it and not asking questions. Hiccup was second, and all of his friends followed inside... They saw Andrea, shaking as she pulled her hands away from the sword's hilt, with the blade buried deep in the wall. She was gasping for breath and then before she could fall forward, Toothless caught her, holding her up on his head, sad look plastered on his face.

"Andrea, what happened?" Hiccup asked, running up to her and helping her to her feet as she stumbled over her clumsy legs and into his chest. "A... A bad night terror. I'm sorry if I scared you." She said, voice very faint as if she wasn't there mentally. "Night Terror? I've heard of nightmares, but terrors?" Fishlegs spoke up. Andrea looked up and started inhaling deeply. "Please tell me that you know them... Some of them look like psycho killers." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. He thought that it might break.

"Andrea, I can't feel my fingers..." He said. She jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Andrea grabbed his hand and lifted it up to inspect the damage she inflicted. But all she found was an outline of her hand and her fingernail marks on the back of his hand. "I'm OK, Andrea, really." He said.

She sighed. "Just feel kind of bad..." She said. Just then, something tugged on her shirt. She turned around and looked down at Toothless' sad expression. "I'm OK, Draco. Really..." She petted him like a little puppy and he purred. "Who in the name of Oden is Draco?" Andrea looked up at Snotlout before she stood back up, legs wobbling and feet straining against the hard-wood floor. She now realized she was still barefoot and the cuts covering her feet were totally visible.

"I knew him before Hiccup did... It was a struggling past. For the both of us." She got down on her knees and kissed his scaly nose with a small smile as the air blew out of his nostrils and he nipped at her cheek as if to kiss her back. "He really likes her, huh?" Fishlegs leaned over to Hiccup. "Yeah, they have this... Connection." He said.

They could all see it. It was as if they had a life bond! It was cute, weird, and confusing all at once.

So finally, Hiccup broke the awkward silence. "Andrea, do you feel up to meeting some of my friends?" He said, stepping forward and grabbing her hand to help her back up to her feet. "Yes, and then I'd like to meet your father. I want to know that me staying here is perfectly safe." She said. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Andrea turned and then smiled at them. "My name is Andrea. As you know, Toothless and Hiccup found me on the beach." She said. "Why were you down there?" It was Ruff that asked. "That's for me to worry about. Don't worry about it." She said. "She didn't tell me either." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'm sure you all have names..." She waited for one of them to step forward. Big surprise, Snotlout was first. "The name's Snotlout, sweetheart. I ride a Monstrous Nightmare." He was bragging. She looked at him funny... "Oh! You mean The Terató̱des efiálti̱s... Really? Strong dráko̱n..." She smirked. "Yeah, but I can handle Hookfang." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the Viking attempting to make a move on the temporary visitor.

"Snotlout, that's enough. Don't scare her." Hiccup pulled on Andrea's arm and she stumbled a little. Fishlegs was next.

"Hi, my name is Fishlegs," He started. "But your name is kind of complicated. Do you mind if I call you Andy?"

Andrea gave a look to Hiccup and then to Toothless who seemed to chuckle at the name. "I like that. Andy." She grinned to herself. "So, what's a Night Terror?" He asked. "Uh... Kind of hard to explain. A nightmare is when something taunts you in your sleep, but a night terror is when you can actually feel it happening to you... It's always been a constant with me." She sighed. "Wow, Wish my dreams were that real." Ruff commented, making Andrea look up and roll her eyes. "Andy, these are the twins, Rufnut and Tuffnut." Both blond, long hair, four horned helmets. Though, Tuff was the more dirty one.

Before she could say 'Hi' Toothless yanked on her shirt with his teeth, making her stumble into Hiccup. "Toothless!" Hiccup scolded him. But it wasn't a simple tug. Andrea narrowed her eyes as he chuckled his little way when he thought something was cute or funny. "Think Toothless is sending you signals, Hiccup." Ruff whispered. Andrea pulled her arms away and stepped back with a nervous grin on her face. After that, Hiccup's friends decided to hit her with many questions. And only a few of them were answered.

And someone asked her why she's so attached to Toothless. She sighed. "We've had a funny bond ever since we met. I always knew that dragons were good. I had this... Connection with them ever since I was born. That's why I have this," She held up her forearm and then she pulled her hair back and pulled down her shirt, exposing her shoulder blade. "And this," It was a birthmark. But not just any birthmark. It was in the shape of a dragon.

They all stared at it and one of them touched it. It was real.

"I can't explain it. And I'm glad I can't. But one thing is for sure. Draco and I are forever. Even after he left, he never left me completely." She put a hand over her heart. Tuff and Snotlout gagged. But Ruff and Fishlegs were pretty interested. "You didn't answer the question." Snotlout pointed out. She looked up. "Why are you so attached to him?"

"Well..." She was then cut off. "You don't... Have to answer that, Andrea." She looked up and shrugged. "Okay..." The rest of the day seemed to drag on like that and when night rolled around, Andrea met Hiccup's dad. Well, she met him in her conscious state, anyway. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Mr. Haddock. I know you don't know why I'm here, but I have a good reason... I just, I'm not ready to say yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't be apologizin'. As long as your not as reckless as the last pretty girl that came up on shore, I'm sure things'll be just fine." Stoick said, smile on his face. She smiled back. "Thank you. I'm glad you trust me." She smiled and then someone put a hand on her shoulder. "As long as Toothless trusts you, I trust you." Hiccup smiled. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the dragon. "Come on." Hiccup said, leading her upstairs. She followed him and she then realized something. "Hiccup, I can't just take your bed." She said. "Aw, c'mon. Course you can!" He insisted. "No, that's mean. I... I'll sleep on the floor. Just because I'm staying here, doesn't require me to take everything of yours. I've already borrowed your clothes." She said but wiggled her toes. "Most of them." She said with a laugh. "Well... If you insist." He went to a chest across the room and pulled out an extra blanket. She took it from him and then heard a growl.

Andrea looked up at Toothless who was across the room and his eyes were wide in a begging manner. She chuckled. "Alright, Draco. For tonight." She said while walking over to him and leaning against his side while he wrapped his tail to shield her legs from the cold. "That's amazing... Even I've never been able to sleep with him." Hiccup admitted. Andrea looked up. "Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no..." He trailed off. "I'm sure he'd let you. Goodnight, Hiccup." She said with a yawn before putting her head down on Toothless' neck. "Sleep well, Andy." Andrea smiled at her nickname and watched Hiccup lay down.

~Later That Night~

"Draco, I don't know... What if he wakes up?" Andrea whispered. The dragon let out a quiet growl and purred in annoyance. "Your right. I am being cautious. But you of all of them should know that it's who I am... Come on." She said as he followed her down the stairs. They looked over to the other staircase, making sure that Stoick wouldn't wake up... God, they hoped. "Come on, Draco." Andrea whispered as she pushed open the doors and waited for Toothless to waddle out and follow her. "Where can we go? Where it's... Deserted?" And then he smiled before growling at her with a follow up chuckle. She grinned. "That sounds perfect." And she jumped on his back. Toothless wasn't about to go flying, but he'll run...

The Dragon Training Academy. "It's perfect." Andrea pulled the gate open and then closed it behind her. "Okay... Here goes nothing."

XxXxXxXx

"C'mon Stormfly! We'll practice more in the arena." This was a regular for Astrid. She always stays up late with Stormfly to make sure she's the best competitor against all the other dragons. But no way she's better than Toothless. They headed for the arena but then stopped when they heard a voice... "Andrea?" Astrid knew it was her.

"Ugh, come on!" She seemed aggravated. Astrid moved in for a closer look and what she saw was pretty shocking. Andrea was naked, standing in front of Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. What in the name of holy Oden was she doing?!

Astrid thought of shouting but then saw something else... Andrea clenched her fists, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate... There was a glow... It was coming from her birthmark! Astrid watched as a spark started up in the mark and then a bright light vibrated around her body. It was loud. It sounded like a bang. "AH!" Andrea shouted out and fell forward but landed on Toothless' head.

He caught her and pushed her back up to her feet. Andrea then sighed... The dragon then began to make noises and Andrea was able to comprehend it! Astrid watched as she fell down to her knees and sighed. "I know, Draco... I'm not strong enough yet. But don't worry... I haven't given up, and you shouldn't either. She hugged his neck and he purred, rubbing against her side. "Come on, before Hiccup wakes up and accuses me of stealing you. We'd better get back."

Astrid dropped down behind the gates and started breathing heavy... "No, it can't be... I mean, Heather was strange and creepy... Andrea's nice, she can't be..." But whether she liked it or not, Astrid was always supposed to think the worst of people before thinking of the better, just so she could prove people wrong when she turned out to be right.

The gates opened and Andrea walked out, fully clothed, and jumped back on Draco's back. "Let's get going. Before someone finds us."

_Too late for that..._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, Hiccup. I saw Andrea last night in the arena with Toothless." Astrid told him once he woke up that morning. Andrea and Toothless were still asleep. "Astrid, why are you doing this to Andy?" Hiccup crossed his arms. "Because I know what I saw!" She snapped. "Remember Heather? Remember all the trouble she caused?"

"And remember that she was telling the truth? Just like Heather, I believe that Andy does things for a good reason. You just need to trust her..." Astrid sighed... "I do trust her... That's what scares me." And she walked away. Hiccup looked at her with a awkward expression. Without pressing the argument further, he ran upstairs and where the two were sleeping. In the middle of the night, Toothless put his wing over her because the blanket was too thin. And this dragon was a heat source to say the least.

"Andy... Andy, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder lightly. She yawned and then looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning, Hiccup. Everything alright?" She asked. He sighed. "I don't know... There's something I have to ask you." He said, sitting down in front of her, crossing his legs. "Okay..." She sat up, slowly moving Toothless' wing, careful not to wake him up. "Are you..." He let out a breath and decided to be straightforward.

"Are you working for someone?" Andrea was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you here on purpose to hurt us, or our dragons?" Hiccup knew that she would be honest. If anything, Andrea was honest. Which is true. She hasn't told a lie since she got here. But she hasn't been straightforward either. Which didn't bother him. Until Astrid got suspicious.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, or your dragons. I promise... What's with the question all of the sudden?" Andrea stood up when he did. "Astrid just... Has her suspicions about strangers." He said. "Astrid... Did she say anything else?" Andrea said, getting a little jittery. "Yeah, she said she saw you last night at the academy, with Toothless..."

Andrea sighed. "Well, I hoped no one followed us." She looked down just as Toothless raised up and looked at the two of them with sleepy eyes, still shot from sleep. "Wait, you were at the Academy last night?" He was starting to believe Astrid... Without effort, in fact.

"Yes. I'm sorry I left, Hiccup. But I have a good reason!" She started stuttering. "Andy, if your gonna lie to me, you should consider yourself getting locked up in prison." He crossed his arms. She held her breath... Exhaled and then looked over at Toothless who was pleading with her, as if to say, '_Don't tell him!'_

"Hiccup, I find it completely useless to lie to someone who's smarter than me. You'd prove me wrong, and I'm a terrible liar! Just believe me when I say, I was out there because of my own reasons... I'm not a conspirator. And I'm not a threat to the village. Or... Your dragons. If Draco trusts me, shouldn't you?" She said, patting Toothless' head. Hiccup finally gave up. "You win. Just... If you have something to do, you'll ask me first. I don't want Astrid spreading rumors." He said. Andrea smiled before grabbing Hiccup's vest and hugging him. "Thank you."

"F-For what?" It was his turn to stutter. "For believing me. It's not an easy thing to believe." She breathed in and put her head in the crook of his neck and curling her fingers into the fur of his vest. "Hey, believe me when I say that I'm here for you... We're here for you." He looked over at Toothless who whimpered and pushed against the back of her legs. It was strong enough for her knees to go weak and she fell forward, knocking Hiccup over on the ground. With her on top of him. She looked over and glared at Toothless. "You think your funny, don't you?" She glared at the dragon who chuckled and then waddled off down the stairs. Andrea pursed her lips in annoyance before looking down and laughing nervously. Hiccup's face went red when he realized exactly where she was sitting...

Andrea gasped before jumping back up, only to fall over again. "Andy, are you OK?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fine... I just stood up too fast, that's all." He helped her back up. "Hey, you wanna come down to the Academy? Watch us train?" Hiccup asked with an uneasy smile.

"Well, I have nothing better to do. I'll come along." Andrea said and turned around to pat Toothless on the head. "I need to start training again anyway."

"You train?" He asked. "All the time. Hand-to-hand, sparring, duels, even target practice. I remember when I missed, Draco would always light the target on fire for me." She smiled. Toothless responded with a deep throat growl. "Well, lets go." Andrea said.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well, at least I can see it at day." Andrea smiled before looking around. "Hey, it's Andy!" She looked up at the others.

"Hi, guys." She waved. Everyone ran up to her... But Astrid. While ignoring the questions from the others, she walked over to her. "Hey, Astrid." She said. "What do you want, Andy?" She said, petting Stormfly's neck.

"D-Did I do something to offend you in any way?" She said. "I dunno. Perhaps when you came out to the arena naked with my boyfriend's dragon." Astrid said with a glare that could scare anyone. Everyone got silent when she said that... "Wish I could've seen that." Without looking, Andrea knew that Tuff said that.

"Astrid, I'm not a danger to you. I would never hurt you. Or the dragons. Their a part of me." Andrea promised. And then, Astrid snapped. "What does that even mean? Why are you so attached to Toothless? What makes you so Thor Damned special?" Astrid shoved her shoulder and she clenched her teeth. She hit one of her deeper cuts and before she could say anything, blood leaked through her shirt.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

There was a loud growl and Toothless jumped forward, in front of Astrid and growled. He was protecting Andrea... Andrea groaned when her now open wound began to throb with pain. Toothless turned around to look at Andrea. "I'm OK, Draco... It was an accident." She said but he wasn't convinced.

Andrea stood up and Astrid felt a twinge of guilt. Clearly, she wasn't here on purpose. Because if she was, then those cuts were fake... But no one would mutilate themselves like that. Andrea was here by coincedence. "You just gonna take that, Andy?! Hit her back!" Ruff shouted. "Yeah, catfight!" Snotlout yelled. Andrea looked at Astrid who seemed ready to fight but she shook her head.

"No." Andrea limped away and to the others. They all stared at her. "She's not gonna fight? Astrid broke her arm open and she doesn't even want a little payback?" Snotlout said. Andrea looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "I deserved it, anyway. I was being too sneaky."

"No you weren't." Hiccup stepped forward. Andrea rolled her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you guys... Or the dragons. And I'll stick by that." She put her clean hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, wide eyed. "Like I said... I deserved that anyway." As she began to leave the arena, everyone looked at Astrid... She ran out of the arena. "Andy! Andy, wait!" She caught up with her on the hills. "Yes?"

"Listen... I'm sorry. I, I'm just the type of person that has to think the worst about someone before I can think about the better."

"So you don't get disappointed when they turn out to be a traitor. Believe it or not... I know the feeling." Andrea said, putting her hand on Astrid's shoulder... Her bloody hand. The guilt rose and Astrid sighed. "I opened that wound... Let me fix it." She insisted. "Uh... It won't involve a needle, will it? You said you wouldn't stitch it." She reminded.

"If it's deeper than before, I'll take care if it myself." She shrugged.

"R-Right... Hope it isn't deeper." And they both walked off. But Andrea stopped herself when something cold fell on her nose. She looked up and saw snow fall from the sky. A rush of cold air passed by and she shivered. "Why is it so cold here?" She said, rubbing her arms. "When you find an answer, you let me know." They both walked off... "Is it just me or... Did Astrid just apologize?" Ruff said, looking over to Hiccup. "Well, see something new everyday."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Y-You know when I said I wanted to get better? I take it back!" Andrea tried to bolt but the twins grabbed her arms and held her down. "Your not going anywhere!" Tuff said, tightening his grip. "Yeah, if you get it stitched up, it's gonna be an awesome scar! Don't you want that?" Ruff added on. "Not with extra pain involved."

She tried to run away again, but this time someone pushed in her head. "Don't even think about it, Andy." Astrid said, pushing her back in the chair... She saw the needle in Astrid's hand and bit her lip. "Come on... The Gods are really screwing with me." She said with a glare to the sky. "Aw... Take it like a Viking." Astrid said.

"I'm not a Viking! I don't know how to take it!" She snapped. "Want me to knock you out? You'll feel less pain that way." Tuff suggested. "No! Forget it!" Andrea snapped. "Alright, jeez. Trying to help." Just then, she saw someone land next to her. She looked up at Hiccup and Toothless. "You OK, Andy?" Hiccup asked. She shook her head. "Tell her to get that thing away from me!" She shouted. Astrid groaned. "I'm trying to stitch her arm up and she won't let me. She's scared of needles." Astrid said.

"Well, Andy, would you feel better if I did it?" Hiccup suggested. "Oh, he's a way better medic than Astrid! I'd take it." Ruff whispered. Astrid walked up to her and punched her in the gut. Andrea thought about it and then Toothless walked in, pushing Hiccup forward. Clearly, he agreed. "Okay..." Andrea finally gave up. Astrid smirked. "She's all yours, Hiccup." She handed him the needle and he looked at the wound. "Ruff, Tuff, let go of her arms." He said. They backed off and she sighed in relief.

"Here," Hiccup picked up a white rag and folded it several times before handing it to her. "Bite down on this if you feel any pain." He told her. "Yes, sir." She teased him. He rolled his eyes and almost pierced her skin but she put the cloth in her mouth and almost screamed. "Ah!"

Hiccup smirked. "I haven't touched you yet." He told her. She looked up and laughed. "Right..." And then, the needle sunk into her arm. She hissed and bit down on the rag. Toothless could sense her pain and he ran up to her, putting his head down in her lap and whined, looking up at her. She smiled, wanting to pet him but was scared that she might hurt him, gripping one of his horns or his ears. So she kept her hands to herself.

The needle pierced her again and she almost screamed but bit down on the rag for Hiccup's sake, not to deafen him. Her arm tensed and more blood came from the wound. "Andy, you've gotta relax." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Andrea's muscles loosened and he had his own bloody rag, wiping it away. The wind picked up and a chill ran down her spine and all the way to her bare feet. She shivered but bit down when it pierced her skin again. Toothless whimpered and looked at her.

"You OK?" Hiccup asked. She nodded. He put the needle through the last time and she removed the cloth from her mouth. "Where I come from, they at least numb the pain." She snapped. "How?" Astrid asked, kicking her feet back and forth under the table she was sitting on. "They hold ice around the wound until you can't feel it anymore." She shrugged. He cut the thin wire and managed to tug on it. She snapped. "Ow!"

He smirked and then laughed. "Relax, your almost through." He said. Andrea put her hand on Toothless' head and he looked up and made a sound of sympathy. "I'm OK, buddy." She promised. "Yeah, you'll be OK." Hiccup promised her. She narrowed her eyes and blew in his face. "Astrid, can you hand me that... That bandage wrap over there?" He pointed to a roll of white cloth.

"Here," She threw it at him and he started wrapping her wound. "You OK?" He asked again. Andrea scowled. "Do me a favor and stop asking that when you know the answer. I'm fine." She snapped. He held up his hands in defense. There was blood all over his hands. "Oh...wow..." She looked at his hands and his face got pale... "Hiccup, are you alright?" She asked. Too soon. He had a look as if he swallowed his tongue.

Hiccup covered his mouth and ran off. The two girls looked at each other before hearing him empty his stomach contents in the snow. They both cringed and Toothless made a face before looking at Andrea. "Poor Hiccup." She walked across the ground, barefoot, feet hitting the snow, but completely oblivious to the sting.

He was still throwing up. Until he finally stopped and made his own face of disgust. "Here." She gave him the rag that she was biting down on. He unfolded it and wiped his mouth. "Sorry, Hiccup." She said. He rolled his eyes. "Not like you meant to start bleeding." he shrugged before wiping the blood off his hands and throwing the rag in a bucket of water.

"Hey, Andy... Wanna go on a tour of the island? I could show you around." Astrid offered. She looked over her shoulder at Hiccup who smiled. And then back to Astrid. "I'd like that."


End file.
